The present invention relates to a novel image data compression or expansion method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image transmission system and a monitoring system using the method and apparatus.
To transmit image data on a communication line or record the image data in a recording device, generally, the image data must be compressed by any means because the data amount of original image data is too large. As a representative image data compression method, the H.261 method of the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector) standards has been known and is put into practical use.
This method compression-encodes an image signal to data of a low bit rate of several 10 to 100 kbps, to transmit the image data on a communication line, to realize a so-called picturephone. The method utilizes time sequential information compression by motion compensation and spatial information compression by DCT (Discrete Cosine Transformation).
Further, image data compression methods based on the JPEG, MPEG1 and the like are known. These methods perform image data compression processing so as to maintain a constant frame rate (the number of frames within a fixed period).
Generally, upon image data compression, if the content of image is fine (many high frequency components are included), or the motion of the image is fast, the image data cannot be greatly compressed. Accordingly, when image data is compression-encoded to data with several 10 to 100 kbps transmission speed by the above-mentioned H.261 method, generally, in a scene where the image is not so fine and the motion is slow, the frame rate (the number of frames within a fixed period) is raised (increased), on the other hand, in a scene where the image is fine and the motion is fast, the frame rate is lowered (reduced).
As the frame rate is low (the number of frames is small) in a scene where the image is fine and the motion is fast, the movement displayed on a display device of a transmission destination is intermittent and unnatural. Further, generally, upon control to increase the frame rate in the fast-motion scene, the image quality of the image itself is degraded.
In this manner, with regard to a scene with large data amount even if compressed, where the image is fine and the motion is fast, the image data compression processing by the above-described conventional art merely reduces the data transfer speed while degrading the image quality of the image itself, or merely obtains a constant frame rate. The point of improvement in image quality of such scene where the image is fine and the motion is fast has not been taken into consideration at all. That is, in the above conventional techniques cannot obtain an image with excellent image quality regarding a scene where the image is fine and the motion is fast.